Worth, Trust and Love
by iloveromance
Summary: Daphne has a heartfelt conversation with the Crane family that brings them all a new understanding into Niles' deep depression. And together they work to help him begin to heal. While Daphne knows that being with his family will help a great deal, she is certain that love will prove to be the greatest healer of all. Sequel to "A Treasured Life"
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This was meant to be a short one-shot but because I started where "A Treasured Life" left off, but in the process it turned out to be much longer. If you haven't read the original, it may help to do so or to at least read the author's note about the story.**_

The living room was so silent that the sound of Eddie's panting seemed to drown everything else out. Daphne sat on the sofa with her hands folded in her lap, not at all sure how to begin this conversation. But she knew that it had to be done. Frasier and Martin had a right to know. Still, it was the hardest thing she'd ever had to do.

"Can we get this over with?" Frasier asked, clearly annoyed at the fact that she refused to let him speak to Niles until she explained everything.

But she had to approach this carefully. To say the wrong thing could be devastating to her friend, and she cared about Niles too much to see him get hurt even further. He'd been through more than enough.

"Daphne, have you been listening to me?" Frasier snapped.

Startled by the sound of his voice, she looked up. "What?"

"That's what I thought. You weren't listening to me at all, were you?"

"I-."

"Fras-." Martin warned. "Daphne, what's going on with Niles?"

She sighed deeply, praying for guidance from some unknown source. She needed something, anything to get her through this, but now the moment had come and there was no going back. "All right, I'll tell you. But you have to promise me that you will _not_ ridicule Niles for this! It's not his fault! _None_ of it is! He-." She paused as a wave of emotion hit her. She wanted to be so strong for him, but now she was finding it increasingly difficult. Luckily Frasier and Martin seemed sympathetic to her weakness.

God bless them both.

"What's this about, Daphne?" Martin asked in an unusually quiet tone. "We love Niles and we're just concerned about him."

"He's hurting." Daphne said as the tears fell from her eyes. "He's hurting badly."

"But I just can't understand!" Frasier said, standing to pace the room. "He's a successful psychiatrist, he's free from Maris and -."

"I'm afraid that Maris is part of the problem." Daphne said. "And with all due respect, so are we."

He turned to her, appalled at what she had just accused him of. "What? That's ridiculous! You think this is my fault! I've never done anything to Niles to cause him to-."

"Fras!" Martin warned again. "Let her finish!"

At his father's stern glare, Frasier quieted at once. "I'm sorry, Daphne. Go on, Dad."

"Daphne, what's going on? What did Niles tell you?" Martin asked.

New tears fell from Daphne's eyes as she remembered how frightened and ashamed he looked, even recoiling from her touch. And she'd never forget the horror she'd felt when she saw what he'd done to his body. The gashes and cuts that made him look as though he'd been in a terrible fight. Injures that were sure to leave scars, both physical and emotional. She was certain that the physical scars would soon fade, but the emotional scars might never go away.

"Here."

She looked up to find Martin standing next to her, holding a box of Kleenex. It was the most selfless gesture she'd ever encountered from him, and she had never loved him more.


	2. Chapter 2

She took the Kleenex box from him and smiled through her tears, blotting her eyes with a sigh. "Thank you." And after a long silence she spoke again.

"We had a heartfelt conversation. I didn't mean to pry into his personal life, because it certainly isn't any of me business. But when I saw the cuts and gashes, I just couldn't believe…. And when he told me that he was the one responsible, I had to know why. That's when I pried it out of him; a bit forcefully I'm afraid. But it's only because I care about him! I-. He was hesitant at first, and very angry, but then he began to open up.""

Martin put his hand on her arm. "What did he say?"

"H-he said that he was upset over things that happened to him when he was in school, the kids teasing him or taking his lunch money. And that when he sought help from his family, it seemed that you and Frasier didn't care."

She felt horrible, telling Niles' well-kept secret, but she knew that it was the only way to help him.

Martin jumped out of his chair in surprise. "What? But I never-."

"Dad-."

Martin sighed deeply, clearly hurt over this revelation, but found comfort in Eddie's companionship.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Crane." Daphne said. "I know it hurts. But I also know how much Niles loves you. It's not your fault, none of this is. It's Maris'. I'm sorry to be so disrespectful but she's a horrible, retched woman for what she's done to him."

The two men looked at her in surprise and she smiled knowingly. "He… He asked me to call him by his first name. And then he told me that he loves me. I still can't quite believe it."

"Well, it's about damn time!" Martin said, smiling for the first time since the whole incident began. "I've known how he's felt about you even longer than he has. And as for Maris, she's out of his life for good. She's hurt him enough to last a lifetime!"

"I'm afraid that she's still hurting him." Daphne said.


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean?" Frasier asked.

Daphne inhaled deeply and slowly exhaled. This was by far the worst part of this conversation. She was severely breaking Niles' trust by mentioning it to his father and brother. But they had a right to know. "She's… frozen his assets and even though he's been working very hard, he doesn't see a dime of it! He has no money to live on and he can barely afford to eat! Haven't you noticed how much weight he's lost?"

"That's ridiculous!" Frasier said. "Niles is extremely wealthy! Why, he has more money than I do!"

"He's been living in his car." Daphne interrupted, bringing the two men to silence.

Frasier lowered himself in to a nearby chair and stared at her in horror. "Impossible! He's got his apartment at the Shangri-La, so why-."

"I get the feeling that he might have lost it. If he hasn't been able to pay his rent-."

The three of them looked at one another, but no words were needed. They knew what the other was thinking.

"We can't let this continue." Daphne said quietly. "We have to do something! And I know that it will be quite the imposition, since we don't have a lot of room as it is… but I think that Niles should live with us. This is his home after all, and the only family he has."

"That's a wonderful idea." Frasier said. "Dear God, I had no idea that things had gotten so bad. If only I had known."

"There's nothing you could have done, Fras." Martin said. "Niles did a damn good job of keeping this to himself. Geez, and to think that my youngest son-."

"Look, I know this is upsetting and we all feel responsible. But we can't let it show." Daphne said. "Niles needs to know that we love and care about him. I know we don't have a lot of space here, and he definitely needs his privacy so I've made a decision. He can have my room."

"Daphne that is out of the question!" Frasier said. "Niles can sleep on the sofa! It's perfectly-."

"Wrong, Dr. Crane." Daphne finished. "You can't possibly make Niles sleep on the sofa, not after what he's been through. I love him so much and I can't bear to see him hurting like this! I-." unexpectedly she began to sob, prompting Frasier to hold her. "I'm sorry." She said, her voice muffled against his chest.

Frasier smiled and rubbed her back. "I'm the one who's sorry, Daphne. I should have known that Maris would do something like this! Damn that woman! But there has to be a way to make it right!"

"Well, you can start by letting him have Daphne's room." Martin said. "I know he cares about you, Daphne and he'll be touched by this."

Daphne sniffled and drew out of Frasier's arms to hug Martin. "Thank you so much. I love you both. And don't worry about a thing. I'll take good care of him, I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

She stood at the closed door, suddenly nervous. In the blink of an eye her whole world had changed and she tried to push away the feelings of guilt. But he'd become her best friend and if she'd known how much he was hurting, then perhaps she could have helped him in some way.

Taking a deep breath, she brushed away her tears. She couldn't let him see her like this. It would only upset him even more. Quietly she knocked, but expected there was no answer. And so she opened the door and went inside. As before, the room was dark and she could see the outline of his slender body, huddled beneath the covers.

He looked so peaceful but the sight of his bandaged body broke her heart. Thankful for the darkness, she swallowed her tears and sat on the bed next to him, trying not to disturb him. But she couldn't resist brushing her fingers against his soft cheek. He turned his head, his eyes opening slowly and then smiled at her.

"Daphne..."

"I'm sorry I woke you, Sweetheart. How are you feeling?"

"Much better, but I-." He paused and sighed deeply, indicating that he wasn't better at all. He was such a sweet man, always trying to spare her feelings. In response she put her arms around him and gently rubbed his back. "Everything will be okay, I promise."

She felt him shudder; a sure sign that he was crying again and she wrapped the blanket around his shoulders. "Now, I'll let you go back to sleep."

"Daphne? About the restaurant…"

She smiled at the memory. "Oh yes, the Italian restaurant that you want to take me to on a date? It sounds wonderful, Niles. I'm looking forward to it."

"Can we go tomorrow night?"

She paused in the doorway and looked at him in surprise. "So soon? Are you sure?"

"Yes." He replied without hesitation. "I love you, Daphne."

His smile warmed her heart and she returned to his side, taking a moment to kiss his lips. "I love you too, Niles. Now get some sleep."

When she returned to the living room, Frasier and Martin rose from their chairs.

"How is he?" Martin asked.

"He'll be fine. He's sleeping, but you can go in and see him. Just don't judge him, all right? He's been through so much. Well, I'm going to bed, so… goodnight."

"_Goodnight?_ It's kind of early for bed, isn't it Daphne?"

"You're right, Dr. Crane. It is early. But I have a big day tomorrow and I want to be well-rested for tomorrow night."

"What's tomorrow night?" Martin asked.

Daphne smiled to herself. "Niles and I have a date. No go on and see him, but don't stay too long."

"Of course." Frasier said. "Dad do you mind if I go first? I have an apology to make."

Martin smiled and patted Frasier's back. "Sure, Fras."

Daphne couldn't stop smiling as she went to her room and closed the door, anxious to draw a hot bath and soak in the tub for a while. She wanted to look her best for her date with Niles, and that started with a good night sleep. Her dreams were certain to be filled with images of the wonderful things to come.


	5. Chapter 5

She woke the next morning, feeling happier than she had in days. Yesterday's talk with Martin and Frasier had lifted a weight from her shoulders. She only hoped that they would respect Niles' unspoken wishes enough to keep his secret. Daphne hated telling them things that he'd told her in confidence, but his health-and his life-were in jeopardy and his family had a right to know. They deserved to know. But still she prayed that if he found out that she'd betrayed him, he'd understand why she did what she did. And hopefully he'd find a way to forgive her, in time. She was only trying to protect and help him.

When she thought about the circumstances that brought her to this point; to think that it took something like this for her to realize just how much he meant to her. He'd been living in his car with no money or food and no one around to ease his emotional and physical pain.

Her happiness gone, she succumbed to her sadness and began to sob into her hands. It was the first time she'd cried this much since the whole ordeal began. And yet the tears didn't even begin to calm her.

She was still crying when the door opened, and she felt someone entered the room. She didn't have to turn around or even look up to know who it was. He sat down beside her, wincing at the pain. And when she looked up he was staring at her.

More tears fell then. She loved him so much.

Embarrassed, she brushed the tears away. "N-Niles… H-how are you feeling?"

"Much better. I-." he paused regarding her carefully. And his fingertips brushed away new tears that slid down her cheeks. "Why are you crying?"

She turned away, embarrassed even further. "I-I didn't want you to see me like this! I wanted to be strong! I-."

His hands were on her back, gently turning her to face him. "Daphne, you're the strongest person I know. You're stronger than I'll ever be. I don't know where I'd be if you hadn't-."

She hugged him, but he flinched causing her to draw back. "Oh God… I'm sorry! I-."

"It's all right. I think these bandages need to be changed."

Feeling even guiltier, she rose at once. ""Of course, how stupid of me. I'll be right back. I-I'm so sorry!" But his hand in hers prevented her from leaving. "Daphne, wait. Come here."

Reluctantly she paused and turned around, sitting next to him on the bed. "Niles-."

"Daphne, you're not stupid. You're an angel and I love you very much."

More tears slid down her cheeks. Tears that he quickly brushed away. "I love you too, Niles. And I'm so sorry-."

His fingers were on her lips, preventing her from saying any more. "Daphne, what could you possibly be sorry about? I'm the one who-." His voice quivered slightly and she saw the faintest sheen of tears in his eyes.

"I'm just so sorry that you're going through this. I'm sorry you're hurting. Why didn't you say anything before?"

His eyes lowered. "Because I was... ashamed."

Her fingers tilted his chin upwards until their eyes met. "This isn't your fault, so don't you dare blame yourself. I may not be a part of your family but I know that they love you and so do I. I'm just sorry it took me so long to realize it."

"Daphne-."

"But please don't be ashamed, Sweetheart. I know you loved… Mrs. Crane. But when I think of you living in your car, having no food and money to live on, I just-."

She began to sob into her hands, prompting him to hold her. "I love you, Daphne." He whispered between kisses.

She drew back and then kissed his lips once more. "And I love you, Niles." They held each other for several moments until she finally remembered. "Oh, your bandages. I'll be right back."

Without waiting for an answer, she rose from the bed and headed for the living room, where she was met by Frasier and Martin who watched her in concern.

"Daphne, is everything all right?" Frasier asked. "Where's Niles? Dear God, I hope he didn't leave!"

"Well, can you blame him, wise-guy? Damn it, Fras you of all people should know better than to yell at him! You know damn well that those cuts on Niles' body didn't get there by accident! I wouldn't blame him a bit for leaving!"

"He-he's in my room." Daphne confessed. "He heard me crying and… God, How could I have been so stupid? I should have known…"

"You couldn't have." Frasier replied. "But I should have known. I've seen cases like this all the time and I never… Niles' isn't a case though. He's my brother and to think that I didn't realize… Dad's right. I'm a disgrace."

Martin put his hand on Frasier's shoulder. "Fras, I never said that you're a disgrace."

"You didn't have to, Dad."

To Daphne's surprise, Martin hugged Frasier. "I'm sorry Fras. I understand why you yelled at him. I would have done the same thing. You were shocked and so was I. But we can't pressure him. I think we should just let him stay here for as long as he wants and try to help him through this. If I had more money, I would-."

Frasier held up his hand. "Say no more, Dad. That's a wonderful idea. I know it will make him angry, but I'm going to make Niles an appointment with a colleague and give him some money."

"Frasier I didn't mean-."

"It's not a loan, Dad. It's a gift and I'm going to insist that he take it. When I saw him, so battered and broken, I realized how much he means to me. To all of us, and I was hit with the real possibility that we could have lost him. I don't think I could take that. I don't!"

Daphne blinked back tears as she hugged Frasier and kissed his cheek. "You're a wonderful brother and Niles loves you very much. We're not going to lose him. Now, you're not supposed to know this, but the reason he didn't tell anyone is because he was ashamed."

Frasier looked up sharply. "What? But I never-."

"Fras-."

Daphne smiled at the men. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get some bandages and antiseptic for your brother. And then when he's all bandaged, I'll start on your breakfast."

"Don't worry about that, Daphne. I'll take care of it. Just come in when you're ready."

"Thank you. Both of you." At Frasier and Martin's worried glances, she smiled and hugged them both. "He'll be fine. I promise. Because he has us."


	6. Chapter 6

The smile still on her face, Daphne retreated into the kitchen, searching through the cabinets for the things she needed. "Let's see… antiseptic, gauze, bandages, cotton swabs…"

"Daphne?"

She jumped at the unexpected voice and turned around, her heart racing. "Mr. Crane…"

"Sorry if I scared you, Daph."

Her hand still covered her racing heart and she smiled. "It's all right. I just wasn't expecting-How is your breakfast? Do you need more?"

"No, I'm fine. I-Can I talk to you?"

Her eyebrows rose in surprise. "Of course, but-."

"Well, it's about Niles. He-.""

She willed away tears and reached for his hand. "I know you're scared. I'm scared too. But he'll be all right. We have to believe that, okay? We're going to be there for him, and do everything we can-." Her voice broke and she was comforted by Mr. Crane's unexpected hug. "I'm sorry…"

"Aw, hell, stop being sorry! This isn't your fault. It's not Niles' fault, and it's not even Frasier's fault! It's mine and that damn wife of Niles'! Well,_ ex_-wife, but still… It's a damn shame that his marriage didn't work out but I won't lie when I say that I'm glad that woman's out of his life, or will be soon! As a matter of fact, I'm going to put a stop to this right now! There must be something I can do! I was a police officer for God's sake, there must be something-."

"Mr. Crane?"

"Right… Look Daphne, I didn't come in here to upset you. What I wanted to say was … Well, thank you."

"Thank you? For what?"

"For taking care of Niles. For seeing what Frasier and I couldn't see, or were too stupid to see. He really does love you, Daphne. And not that I couldn't see why before, but now I have a clearer picture."

Her eyes filled with tears and she hugged Martin tightly, as the tears fell onto his shirt. "Thank you."

"All right now. You'd better get those bandages and medicines in there and get him all fixed up!"

She gasped, having completely forgotten about the reason she'd come into the kitchen. "Oh no! He must absolutely hate me!"

"No way! Now just go in there and take care of him. And if he gives you any guff about it, tell him to deal with me!"

She smiled and kissed Martin's cheek. "I will. I love you, old man!"

And then he grinned. "I love you too, Daphne. Now go on."


	7. Chapter 7

Daphne brushed away her tears and silently knocked on her bedroom door. When there was no answer, she slowly opened it and walked inside. The sight warmed her heart. Niles was sleeping like an angel. She went to him at once, feeling the bed shift under her weight. She laid her hand on his back, smiling when he lifted his head and looked at her.

"Hello, Sweetheart." She said softly. "How are you feeling?"

He groaned and moved to a sitting position. "Better. Thanks to you."

Daphne felt her heart warm as she leaned to kiss him. "You're sweet. But I need to talk to you. And I need to change these bandages."

She got to work immediately, not wanting to waste any more time.

"Is something wrong, Daphne?"

"No, but I was just thinking…" Carefully she removed each bandage, wincing as she tried not to hurt him.

"Yes?"

She paused, feeling a sudden sense of guilt. She couldn't tell him that she'd told his brother and father the things that he'd told her in confidence. He would find out the truth soon enough and he might possibly even be angry with her. But she'd deal with that when the time came-if it came at all. Instead she smiled and took his hand, caressing it before bringing it to her lips.

"About what I should wear tonight, for our date."

"It doesn't matter what you wear, Daphne. Whatever you pick will make you look absolutely beautiful."

She blinked back tears and kissed him. "I love you, Niles Crane."

"I love you too, Daphne Moon." He replied, touching his forehead to hers.

She poured some antiseptic onto the cloth she held in her hand and looked at him. "This might sting a little, okay?"

He smiled. "I'm used to it."

His words were meant to be lighthearted but a lump formed in her throat and she started to cry. "Oh Niles…"

"I'm sorry, my love. I didn't mean…"

"I don't want to hurt you." She said; her voice broken.

"You could never-."

"But your skin…"

"Is healing nicely." He said. "Thanks to you. I don't know where I would be if it weren't for you, Daphne. I love you so much."

She sat the bottle of antiseptic down and kissed him again and again. "I love you too."

After the kisses ended, she carefully cleaned each wound and smiled. "You're right. They are getting better. But we'll keep watching them every day."

"I like this." He said simply.

His statement made her laugh. "You're joking. You couldn't possibly-."

"I meant this… being here alone with you. It's all I've ever wanted since the moment I met you."

She felt new tears streaming down her cheeks and she gathered the wrappers from the bandages and the bottle of antiseptic, pleased with her work on his cuts.

Tears streamed down her cheeks. "I'll let you rest. And then we'll go to the restaurant, all right?"

"Okay."

They kissed once more and she touched her cheek before quietly leaving the room. And at that moment she felt enough love for him to fill a grandstand.


	8. Chapter 8

She tried on three, no four different outfits, but none of them looked right. The clock on her nightstand indicated that she only had a little more than an hour before their reservation at Mi Bella Italia and that frustrated her even more.

"Damn it!" She said, putting her brush down in annoyance. It slapped hard against the dresser which was certain to leave scratch marks on the surface, but she didn't care. If Dr. Crane wanted to-

"Daphne."  
She whirled around to find Frasier standing in the doorway and her heart began to race. He must have heard her bang the hairbrush down. Somehow the man heard everything. "Dr. Crane…"  
Frasier said nothing, which worried her even further. "Wh-why are you looking at me that way?"  
TO her relief he smiled. "I was just admiring you."  
Daphne smoothed her brown suede pencil skirt and brushed off her soft charcoal grey sweater. "Oh, I look horrible, but I can't find anything else-."  
"You look absolutely beautiful." He said. "And Niles will think so too."  
She blinked back tears and went to hug him tightly. "Thank you, Frasier."  
"Well, I'd better see if Niles needs any help."  
Worry crossed her brow. "How is he?"

"He's fine. Dad went shopping and bought Niles some new clothes."  
Daphne's eyebrows rose. "Your father did?"  
Frasier chuckled. "I know Dad's tastes are worlds away from Niles but he wanted to do it and honestly I think he did an excellent job. Dear God, I hate the thought that Niles was actually living-."  
She hugged him again. "I know… but he's all right now. And he'll continue to get better. I'll make sure of it."  
"Thank you, Daphne. That means so much to me. And so do you."  
She kissed his cheek. "I love you."  
"I love you too."  
"Where is Niles?"  
"He's in my room changing. I'll go and see how he's doing."  
She watched him walk to the door as more worry began to surface. "Dr. Crane? You didn't-."  
"Tell Niles that we were talking about him?"  
"Yes." She said softly.

"No, of course not, Daphne. You told Dad and I those things in confidence and I intend to respect that. Niles will tell us the truth when he's ready."  
She smiled and hugged him again. "Thank you."  
"You're most welcome. Now, you'd better go. Someone is waiting for you in the living room."

Her heart fluttered as she checked her appearance in the mirror one last time and then spritzed her brush with Niles' favorite perfume, running it through her hair. She could hardly wait to spend the evening with the man she loved so much.


	9. Chapter 9

She felt a bit like a school girl, walking into the living room on prom night to greet her date. But she wasn't prepared for the way Niles rose to his feet in one fluid motion, or the look on his face. It was even more pronounced than the expression he'd worn the moment their eyes first locked. It was the expression of a man who couldn't quite believe what he was seeing. Perhaps it was rather presumptuous, but he'd told her that she was beautiful so many times that she was beginning to believe it. And really, was thinking that she was beautiful such a bad thing?

Her eyes moved to Niles who stood before her wearing of all things, a charcoal grey suit with a brown tie; an ensemble that ironically mirrored her own; in color anyway. He'd never looked more handsome.

"Daphne…"

The sound of her name on his lips was almost dreamy.

"H-hello." She said, feeling terribly shy but having no idea why. She'd seen this man… her friend, her best friend every day for years, but somehow this felt different.

"Daphne, you…"

She touched her hair self-consciously. "Yes?"

His eyes moved up and down, taking in every inch of her appearance and he moved closer, reaching out to brush a fallen lock of hair from her forehead. "You're breathtaking."

Her heart melted at his compliment. "Niles…"

"I-I mean it. You're-."

Her arms went around him, her mouth against his lips, showing her gratitude by showering him with kisses that made her knees weak. She didn't need to hear him tell her that she was beautiful and she didn't have to tell him how handsome he looked. She knew that their passionate kisses said all that and more; much, much more.

The sound of Frasier clearing his throat startled them apart and she felt her face flus. But to his credit, Niles merely smiled.

"You kids had better get going so that you can get to the restaurant on time." Martin said.

"You're absolutely right, Dad." Niles agreed. He turned to Daphne and took her hand, warming her heart. "Come, my love."

They headed for the door, but she paused to kiss the cheeks of Martin and Frasier and then squeezed Niles' hand. Minutes later they were on their way to Mi Bella Italia, where they were certain to have an evening full of love and laughter that neither of them would ever forget.


	10. Chapter 10

They drove to the restaurant in comfortable silence as the lights of Seattle passed by them. The city was all aglow, almost resembling a Christmas display. She was so caught up in her surroundings that she barely noticed that the car had come to a stop.

"We're here." He announced.

She smiled and squeezed his hand. "So we are."

He climbed out of the care and went around, holding his hand to help her out of the car. Together they walked into the restaurant where they were greeted warmly by the maître d.

"Good evening sir. Good evening miss. And welcome to Mi Bella Italia."

"Thank you." Niles said. "Reservation for _Crane_, please."

The man smiled and opened his book, flipping through a few pages. "Ah yes, _Crane_. Here you are. Right this way, Mr. and Mrs. Crane."

Daphne opened her mouth to correct the man but when her eyes met Niles, they both laughed. The maître d raised his eyebrows in confusion. "Is something wrong?"

"Actually-." Niles began.

Daphne touched Niles' arm (gently of course) and smiled at the maître d. "Nothing's wrong. We're just… so in love."

It was the silliest thing she'd ever said in her life, but the words could not have been more truthful.

"Right this way, Mr. and Mrs. Crane."

Daphne took hold of Niles' hand and they followed the maître d to a wonderfully secluded table with a beautiful, picture-perfect view of the Space Needle. In fact, it was such a beautiful sight that Daphne actually gasped and squeezed his hand. "Oh Niles…"

The maître d smiled. "I take it this is to your liking."

Niles in turn, smiled at the man. "This is perfect, thank you."

When they were seated and the maître d had disappeared, Daphne reached for Niles' hand across the table. "You look so handsome."

His smile armed her heart. "Thank you, Daphne. I-."

They both noticed the red stain at the same time; on the cuff of Niles' sleeve. And her heart went out to him.

"Niles…"

He rose from his hair, a look of unease on his face. "I-." He left quickly, making a beeline for the men's room and Daphne quickly rose from her chair rushing to catch up with him.

"Niles!" She called to him, attracting glances from the restaurant patrons. But then he turned and ran out of the door.

"Niles, please! Wait!"

She was breathless by the time she reached the sidewalk, the cold air swirling around her. But she didn't notice at all. The only thing she cared about; the only one she cared about was the man standing in front of her.

He turned to face her. "Daphne…"

"Please, Niles…" she begged. "Let me help you."

For the first time she noticed the tears in his eyes, visible under the glow of the street lamp. "You can't, Daphne. No one can. I don't know why I thought…"

"What, Niles? What did you think?"

"This is wrong. I'm sorry."

He let go of her and walked away, his pace slow at first but then increasing with each step.

"Niles!" She cried, starting to run after him. "Niles, wait!"

But he kept right on walking down the sidewalk, leaving her hurt and confused.


	11. Chapter 11

The tears in her eyes blurred her surroundings but she knew that the hushed whispers and glances were directed toward her. However, she didn't care. The only thing she cared about; the only one she cared about was Niles.

What had happened? Things were going so well. And the stain….

She gasped, unable to believe that she'd forgotten all about it. Quickly she ran into the ladies' room and grabbed a handful of paper towels, dampening them with soap and water. And she was thankful that she'd kept a few bandages and first aid cream in her purse, just for emergencies. It seemed strange at the time, but now she was eternally grateful for her quick thinking.

Her heart racing, she hurried past the maître'd, who looked at her in confusion. "Mrs. Crane, is everything all right?"  
She smiled at the man's innocent mistake, but she made no attempt to correct him. Nor did she want to.

"No… I-I mean _yes._ I mean… It will be." She stammered. "Will you please hold our table for us? I'll be right back. There's been a bit of an emergency. I'm so sorry."

The man nodded. "Don't be sorry, Mrs. Crane. Is there anything I can do for you? Besides holding your table, I mean?"  
Daphne was so grateful for his kindness and understanding that she almost kissed him. But there was someone that she wanted to kiss even more. Someone she loved with her whole heart.

She found him outside, standing alone on the sidewalk. He was hurting badly and it tore at her soul.

"Niles…"

He turned around, clearly surprised to see her. "Daphne, what are you doing out here?"

"I came to find you. Why did you run out on me, Niles? Why?"

"Because, I… You shouldn't have come out here."

Anger flowed through her at his hurtful words, international or not. And when she spoke, that anger resonated in her voice as tears began to make their way in rivers down her cheeks. "Niles Crane, how could you possibly think that I wouldn't come out here looking for you? I love you!"

"But _why_, Daphne?"

She was taken aback, not only by his question but by the absurdity that they were even having such a conversation. He'd never questioned her before about her feelings; ever. And the fact that he was doing it now stung her badly. But when she noticed the tears that had filled his eyes and were making their way down his cheeks, her anger melted away. She went to him, cradling his damp cheeks in her hands.

"Wh-why? How could you ask me that? You're sweet, handsome, sexy and-."

But he covered her hands with his and removed them from his face, paining her even further. And her heart sank.

"Niles…"

"I'm none of those things, Daphne! I'm…"

"Of _course_ you are!"

"No! Daphne, don't you get it? I'm a _disgrace!_ What kind of person would _purposely_ harm themselves? I have all of these cuts all over my body and they didn't get there from some horrific accident! They… _I_ did this! _Me_!"

She began to sob into her hands. "Niles, please…"

He was crying even harder now; a sight that broke her heart in two.

"I can't do this, Daphne. I don't know why I ever thought that I could."

Although he'd said almost the same thing just minutes before, they were still were the most hurtful words that she'd ever heard.


	12. Chapter 12

"Niles, please…" She begged. "Stop this!"

He was crying openly now, harder than she'd ever seen him cry, and it scared her. "What's wrong?"

"I _can't_, Daphne! I don't deserve you!"

"What in the bloody hell are you talking about? Of course you-"

"I'm talking about _them_!" He yelled, pointing to the restaurant. "Didn't you see the way they were looking at me, like I'm some kind of freak show? I-."

She took his face in her hands, a tiny bit forcefully, so that he wouldn't be able to push her away again. But she did so gently, of course. She'd never want to hurt him; not like this. And then she stared deeply into his eyes. "Now, you listen to me, Niles Crane. You're_ none_ of those things and you certainly deserve my love, do you understand?

You're _not_ a disgrace. You're a man who's hurting badly. You're _Niles Crane_; a wonderful, caring and loving man and I love you so very much! I-." her voice was chocked with tears, but she forced herself to go on. "I-I love you so very, very much and I'm so sorry… I…."

Tears fell onto his cheeks and she brushed them away.

"Daphne what could you possibly be sorry for?" He said; his own voice thick with tears. "You didn't-."

She kissed his sweet lips. "I did… And I'm so sorry. I should have realized…"

Suddenly they were kissing passionately, right there, alone in the parking lot, oblivious to the world around them.

"I love you, Niles." She said against his lips.

"I love you too, Daphne."

When the kisses ended, they held each other close, doing their best to comfort one another. And after a long moment, he drew back. "We should probably get back inside. That is if you want to…"

She kissed him once more. "Of course I want to, Niles."

"I'm so sorry, Daphne. For ruining your evening."

She smiled and touched his cheek. "You didn't ruin anything. Why don't we go back in there and have our romantic dinner?"

He smiled and took her into his arms. "I'd love nothing more than to share a romantic dinner with you, Daphne."

"Then let's go inside." She whispered, kissing the adorable indentation in his chin.

* * *

They held up their wine glasses, unable to take their eyes off of one another. "What shall we toast to?" Niles asked.

Daphne smiled. "To us. Forever and always. I love you, Niles."

"And I love you too."

A comfortable silence fell between them as they ate their meals. But there was still one thing she needed to tell him. And perhaps it was the most important thing of all.

"Niles?"

"Yes, Daphne?"

"I know that your… living arrangement isn't quite ideal, but-."

"Daphne, I told, you…. I'll find a hotel. It's no-."

Her fingers reached across the table to touch his lips. "I want you to stay with us, Niles. With your brother, your father and me."

"But you know there's not enough space there."

"You can have my room."

As expected, he shook his head adamantly. "No, Daphne. Absolutely not."

"But why not?"

"Because… I... I can't. It's wrong on so many levels. Where will you sleep?"

She reached across the table and took his hand, squeezing gently. "You're so sweet, but I'll manage. We'll work something out."

"No, I can't do it. I won't."

She blinked back tears. "Please Niles. I can't bear to think of you sleeping in your car! I can't bear-." She began to cry softly, no longer able to look at him.

"But what about you?"

"I'll sleep on the sofa. It's closer to the kitchen anyway."

"No. I cannot allow you to do that."

"Please…" She begged, taking both of his hands in hers. "Please, Niles…"

A beat of silence and then he brought her hands to his lips. "All right. I'll do it. On one condition."

Her heart fluttered. "All right. What condition?"

"That you stay in your room as well."

Her eyebrows rose at the suggestion. "What? But Niles-."

"I know that it will be cramped, but I'm going to work very hard to regain my assets. I'll do whatever it takes. And when I'm finished I'm going to find a place to live. But

Daphne I want you to live with me. Please, Daphne. Please say yes."

Tears streamed down her cheeks and she rose from her chair, moving to his side to kiss him. The kiss brought applause. No doubt the other restaurant patrons assumed that Niles and Daphne had just gotten engaged. But Daphne knew that the engagement might come in the future. And what a wonderful future it would be, living with the man she loved.

But she doubted that she could ever be as happy as when she gave him her answer….

_"Yes…."_

**THE END**


End file.
